My Boys
by chan-san-sama
Summary: Haruka wasn't your average morning person, still he managed to get up early to pick up a certain little gift he knew his Makoto would take a great deal of pride and joy in. (fem!Makoto)


**My Boys**

For the first time in weeks Haruka woke up before Makoto one Saturday morning. Rolling over he glanced towards their alarm and saw it was only seven, perfect there was plenty of time.

He was by no means a morning person Haruka could sleep for a whole month and still probably complain that he was sleepy. While Makoto sprang out of bed bright and early ready to start the day, the two were definitely the other sides of the coin. Makoto was a dazzling ball of energy whose personality shone like the sun while Haruka remained puzzling as the dark side of the moon.

But he had to do this for his girlfriend. It was about time they stabilized their relationship.

Haruka tried not to wake Makoto especially when he took a quick shower, yes a shower. He needed to be quick.

Changed his clothes throwing on a loose t-shirt now that it was spiraling into summer, shorts and sneakers. Grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and out the door he went.

Recently Makoto and Haruka had bought a bike each not only for the exercise, now that they weren't swimming as much but it was a hell of a lot cheaper than train fare. They still got the train but the bikes were an alternative and sometimes it was nice to go riding together when they had time.

Riding his bike brought back a lot of memories, remembering how he used to ride around Iwatobi when he was much younger. Makoto was his side obviously, he could recall her bicycle being luminous orange and green with pink tassels on the handle bars. Originally she wanted a pink bike but by the time her parents got round to being able to afford it the one she wanted was already sold out. Instead they got her the orange and green bike; at first she wasn't pleased with it but Haruka complimented it. The green reminded him of her eyes and after that she was never off the thing. Makoto absolutely loved that bike until it were rusted and worn.

Thank goodness it was dry that morning. Even though it was warm Haruka saw a few weather reports stating that it was going to pour it down over the weekend. What a load, it was beautiful. If only he woke up earlier more often to actually witness the true beauty dawn held.

He was nearly there now, just a bit further up this small alley and around the corner. After parking his bike up just by the shop Haruka rounded towards the front entrance and boy what a stench. Then again, who ever said pet stores smelled any good?

It was quite a shabby looking place on the outside but inside it was fairly decent. He and Makoto had passed a week ago when he had picked her up from work that early evening. So they decided to take a look inside since his girlfriend was driven in the direction of the high-pitched mewls.

There was one particular little guy she had her heart set down on which was a white and brown patchy kitten. It had heterochromia where one of its eyes were blue and the other green. They asked the shop owner if they could pet it and goodness it was hard for Makoto to stay away. It was such a darling little thing, gentle and sleepy.

They weren't really opting to buy a cat, honestly. Back in Iwatobi there was no need to own a cat because the neighborhood had tons swarming the place. However, now it would be different. Makoto was having that kitten whether she liked it or not.

"That one,"

The old man furrowed his brow at Haruka then smiled. "Oh! I remember you, weren't you here not so long ago with another young woman?"

Nodding Haruka then said, "Yes I was now can I see it?"

"You want to see him?"

So it was a tom.

"It's male? Uh, please if that's okay."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really," Haruka felt as if the kitten had a girly appeal though he didn't know why, but it wasn't as if he could talk.

The owner brought the little ball of fluff out for him to see in which immediately resulted Haruka to fall deeply in love with him. Such a lively fellow, he nibbled at Haruka's fingers but only playfully. His belly was fluffy and white with a pink tint revealing his tiny nipples. He pawed him a few times but it seemed he didn't have that much control over his claws just yet.

Haruka had tons of experience with cats so it wasn't like this was new to him. After making the big decision that he was going to purchase his and Makoto's new kitty there was still some other things to buy first. A bed, food bowls, toys and importantly food. He was told the kitten was de-wormed and had no fleas so that was a good starting point.

After more discussion Haruka was told he could always bring the cat home if things didn't work out. Although, he doubted that would actually even happen.

The kitten was put into a small cage, Haruka bought up after receiving forms and away he went.

_"Makoto and I are going to take care of you okay? Welcome home."_

Thank the gods, Makoto was still asleep when he arrived back. Just when he stepped through the door into the genkan though their new kitten mewed loudly, Haruka could only imagine he was probably restless being carried around in a cage.

He placed the bag of goods down in the hall and took the kitten out. Haruka swooped him up as soon as he left the cage, he didn't want him to wander off just yet. Not that their apartment was untidy or anything, he made sure to tidy the night before in preparation.

Quietly he walked into their bedroom. Haruka saw that it was now nearly eight which was good, since they'd get to spend the rest of the day nursing and spoiling their kitten.

Now Haruka rarely blushed but heat was rising to his cheeks. God, he had never done anything like this before! Yet he was getting nervous now, but Makoto would like him. She even said so, what if she changed her mind though? As he neared over to his girlfriend the more the kitten fumbled around in his hands right until he literally jumped.

Shitting himself Haruka thought he'd dropped him in that second but knowing cats he was right on top of their bed. Looking at Haruka with those odd beautiful eyes but then he shifted his attention on to Makoto.

A sweet smile tugged on his lips when the kitten circled her sleeping form. Makoto let out a really hearty snore sending him to flinch back a tad, it was just too funny to resist giggling and Haruka rarely ever laughed.

He pawed and sniffed at her when walking around on her hair sprawled out on the pillow. It wasn't until he hopped on the other side where she was facing the wall and prodded at Makoto with his nose.

"Nnn.. Haru.."

Haruka bit at his bottom lip, he couldn't wait for her reaction.

"Not in the mood.. Haru.. Stop.."

Just a little more.

"I said.. Stop-"

Now Makoto must have sensed something because she had completely stiffened. Then suddenly she let out the highest, high-pitched squeal Haruka had ever heard.

"HARU! HARU! _HARUKA!_"

Wow, the full Sunday name. Now she really was happy.

Makoto was already up right with the kitten in her arms cradling him as if he were a baby. "You got him! You got him!"

"Yeah, just for you."

"WHY? I don't deserve this! H-He's so amazing! You're so amazing! I love you both!"

Haruka rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting but I'm glad."

They lay there for the rest of the morning, allowing the kitten to run wild across their bellies and around the room.

"So, what are we going to name him?"

"Haru.. Are you sure we can even afford to keep him I mean-"

"Makoto," He then rolled over to face her. "I bought him for you, I'll take care of expenses and I think it's about time anyway.."

"What do you mean?"

"We have our very own child of course?"

Makoto laughed and her cheeks turned rosy. "You mean we get to keep a fur-baby?"

Where did she come up with these ridiculous names?

"Ye-ah, what you just said."

"OH HARU!"

And where did she gather up all this strength too? Haruka was practically gagging for her to let go through struggled breaths right now but she didn't care. They had their very own kitten! How could she not squeeze the dear life out of him?!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" She said when pulling away. "I just can't believe you actually bought him.. I-I.. This is the best thing ever so thank you Haru-chan!"

"Hmm.."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed, he has one green eye and the other's blue."

"So?"

Haruka grumpily pouted. How could Makoto not know, she knew everything that was on his mind most of the time. Just then though she caught on letting out an "Oh!" finally.

"He has your eye colour and mine!"

"I'm surprised it took you long enough to figure that one out,"

"Haru.. I'm not a mind reader!"

Makoto didn't really approve of that particular _look _he gave her just now. "No, sure you're not."

"So-" She sighed. "What shall we call you! He's such an unruly little fellow! How about.."

"Mackerel-"

"No, Haru we're not naming him that."

"And why not?" He had some nerve.

"It's just.. Don't you think it has some kind of cruel irony behind it? Naming the cat after your favourite fish,"

"Cats like fish though?"

"That's beside the point Haru! Um.. How about Tama?"

"Too common."

This was hopeless.

"You know, we never really named the cats back in Iwatobi did we? They were all kind of just there, swarming around for food or attention."

"So you don't want to name him?"

"I do! Silly, it's just giving him the right name."

"But what?"

Haruka prodded at her forehead twice. "Well?"

"I can't think of anything, I mean we can't just not name him and call him 'cat' for the rest of his days."

"I still call on naming him Mackerel."

"That's just you.. Say.. I don't see anything wrong with giving him a girly name,"

He saw that mischievous gleam in her eyes just now. "No, no, and _no._"

"Haru-chan-_cha-cha-cha_-chan!"

"Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Come one! It'll be like a thing, I mean it already is and all with the swim club having feminine names so why not give our cat one?"

Groaning he turned his head away in that old stroppy fashion Makoto was so used to after all these years.

"Haru-" She grinned poking at his cheek. "I love you"

It seemed when Makoto confessed her love so freely like that Haruka crumbled inside. She always had this power over him to do that, the girl was by god far too much.

"You're annoying,"

"You still love me though."

But before he could speak the kitten mewled a bit too loudly. Looking over to him he scampered into Haruka's lap and curled into a small ball.

"Aw, it seems he wants daddy's attention."

"Mako-"

He mewled again.

It couldn't be helped all the kitten wanted was Haruka's attention. He was so adorable, his small nose twitching and everything!

"Heh-"

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I can tell he's definitely going to like me best."

Makoto's mouth was gaping open and shut like a gold-fish. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I was always the popular one with the cats back at home."

"Only because you fed them left overs!"

"Still popular, besides Makoto you always gave that white one the most attention and the cats didn't like it."

"So you can not only speak to water but cats too?"

"Precisely."

She dropped back down in defeat. "Oh Haru.."

Smirking he picked up their kitten and placed him on her chest. He really wanted them both to bond well.

Noticing just how fuzzy the little thing was Makoto mumbled, "We could always call him fluffy?"

"You have the worst choice in names."

"That's-"

Haruka cut her off with a chaste kiss then lay by her side. Sometimes it was the best way out to stop her nagging, Makoto liked kisses.

The two wondered if this was what heaven felt like for a second, it certainly seemed so.

"Makoto is very cute,"

Another kiss.

"Oh, so now I'm cute."

Then another.

"Yes,"

Now tongues were involved or so he tried but Makoto brushed him off. "Haru.. Not in-front of the cat!"

Haruka looked over to find a wide pair of eyes curiously watching them both.

"He doesn't understand."

"I'm certain he does,"

"Even so, he's probably nearly a teenager in cat years anyway."

Makoto glared at her boyfriend.

"You shouldn't frown, you're too pretty for wrinkles."

She then looked over at the kitten.

"Your father is mean."

Surprisingly Haruka snickered making not only the cat jump but Makoto was startled by it too. He snuggled into her side so he could force his head into the crook of Makoto's neck and nest against her shoulder.

Sweetly he bumped his foot into her in which received the same result back.

Makoto must have been lost in her thoughts for some time because the next thing she knew Haruka was fast asleep and so was their cat.

Bless them both.

This was the way to go, a loving boyfriend and an adorable furry addition to their tiny family.

She tousled Haruka's hair and petted the other.

Makoto could tell there was going to be many days like this, all for better or worse.

As long as she had her boys, it wouldn't matter.


End file.
